The True Story of a girl named Aqua
by future-superstar-duh
Summary: This is the story of Blaine and Kurt's daughter. The kids at her school are out to get her. Well not all of them. But no matter how much she dosen't want to, she knows that for the sake of those she loves, she has to fight them alone. AWFUL SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEOPLE!**

**So this is my first real story sobe nice ok. Also, I know that I have a lot of mistakes in this so CHILL OUT! I'm not the best speller either so don't kill me. **

**This chapter dosen't have a lot going on, just to tell you whats going on basically, but in the next chapter I will definately have something big happen.**

** PLEASE tell me if you like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

By the time that my dads had called me for breakfast, I had allready been up for hours. I don't think I could have been more nervous than I was today.

It was the first day of school, my first day of high school. The school that I will be at for the next four years of my life! I have to make a good impression!

So, I had gotten up super early to have enough time to shower, do some relaxing yoga pozes, and pick out an outfit.

I quickly ran my comb through my straight, black hair a few extra times to give it some shine.

I eyed myself in my full length mirror to make sure that I looked amazing. After much consideration I had choosen a white short sleeved polo layered with a black vest, unbuttoned, neon red skinny jeans and black balet flats.

My now coal black lashes made my saphire blue eyes look ginormous and my thin pink lips made my porcelin skin look even lighter.

I looked awesome! No, better even, stunning.

Satisfyed, I straightened my spine, threw my shoulders back, lifted my head high and strutted to the kitchen.

The second that I stepped into the kitchen, my dads eyes lit up.

"Aqua you look gorgeus!", my dad squeeled in delight.

I felt my face flush with the compliment as the now ecstatic man leaned down to hug me.

"Thanks dad.", I said, my face on his shoulders in the hug so it came out kind of muffled.

"You look lovely Aqua.", the other man said, his jet black hair stiff with gel from trying to tame his curls.

"Thank you papa."

I was about his height so this time when i hugged him it didn't make my words sound muffled.

"That outfit is to die for! You definetely got your sense of style from me! If I didn't know better I would have said you also got your beautiful eyes and gorgues complection from me too!"

I laughed at that.

The surrogate mother had looked almost identical to dad so we both had the same eyes and skin tone.

"Yeah. Too bad papa just had to stick his short gene on me, of course.", I said with half fake annoyance and half real annoyance.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson smiled dapperdly.

"But you also got your beautiful hair from me. You don't seem to upset about that."

I reluctantly nodded.

At that, dad moved over to papa.

"Too bad you insist on using all this gel.", dad said as he ran his fingers through papa's hair.

"I would love for you to be a little wild once in a while.",Dad smiled mysteriously.

Papa smiled devilishly.

"Kurt, I believe you of all people know how wild I can get."

I mentally threw up.

"Gross you guys!"

My dads laughed.

I had thought that they would stop with all these nasty comments, but no. Not even close. They then procceded to kiss.

That in itself is no big deal, they kiss in front of me all the time. But, they didn't stop kissing.

I blankly stared at my parents while they kissed. That is until I saw dad slide his tongue into papa's mouth. They were seriously making out in front of their own daughter? Gross!

"Would you guys get a room allready!"

I had had enough of my parents flirting and swapping spit so, I figured I could use school as an excuse for them to stop.

"You want us to drive you, sweatheart?", papa asked once he had finally come up from the makeout session for air.

"Sure. There is no way that I'm taking the bus. Public transportation? No way! And obviously I can't walk. After all shoes are for fashion not function!"

I was dead serious about it which made my dads crack up.

"I think she got that from you too.", papa said while he grabbed the keys and dad's hand.

The whole drive I was completely silent.

I was so nervous that all I did was sit in my seat picking at my black manicured nails.

I was literally shaking with fear!

The drive was way to fast because before I could even blink, we were there.

"Bye guys.", I said trying to sound chiper, but my voice cracked exposing how scared I was.

My dads shared a look.

"Don't worry honey. You'll be fine.", papa smiled sympathetically.

"You'll be more than fine! You are my daughter. You are gona rule that school!", dad declared.

I giggled at my dad's confidence.

"Just remember", dad continued, "the hallway is a catwalk. So strut your stuff!"

Papa and I laughed so hard that kids outside the car must have heard because people were staring at us.

"Thank you dad.", I said, feeling a little better.

"Anytime kid."

I kissed them both goodbye and stepped out of the car to find the whole school staring at me. A few kids looked away when they saw that I saw them, but most kept on staring.

I quickly remembered to have confidence and smiled back at the ones still staring.

Most looked really surprised, but smiled back at me.

I struted confidently to my first period math class, now completely unaware of all the people gawking at me, and took a seat in the front row.

I was really early since I didn't have any friends to talk toso, I figured I might as well get a good seat.

I wasn't the best at math.

As early as I was, there was someone already there.

She was a very pretty asian girl with sleek, shoulder length hair and glasess.

She was sitting in the front as well but, for some reason I doubt that it was because she needed to, like me.

She seemed to be studying some flashcards.

Gez!

School hasn't even started and she's already studying?

Can you spell Harvard?

"Hey!", I said, trying to remove her attention from the flashcards.

She seemed startled by me in the room.

Must have been too absorbed in her flashcards.

"Hey.", I tried again, "I'm Aqua."

"I'm Tiffany."

Well she seems nice.

"How are you studying?School hasn't even started yet!"

"I'm just getting ahead. Nothing wrong with being prepared."

Jesus!

She probably knows all the material for the rest of the year!

"Do you think you could tutor me?"

I hoped and prayed thatvshe would say yes.

I really need some help!

"Oh I'm not that smart", she replied, completely serious.

I'm pretty sure that my eyes popped out of my head at that point.

"Dude, I am pretty sure that is the biggest lie I have ever heard!"

She just shook her head.

My god.

She dosen't believe it?

wow.

She is either really, really modest or really, really oblivious.

I must have been wearing a mask of disbelief on my face.

"What?", she asked accusingly.

"Nothing. Your just very funny."

Tiffany lookedd like she was gona question it, but the bell cut her off.

The teacher and the class filled in.

I took out my notebook and sighed.

Maybe this year I will actually understand some of this nonsense.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the whole class and teacher staring at me, all with looks of pure hatred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey!**

**So this chapter I made sure that something actually happened. **

**Amazing I know. **

**I'm going on vacation so I wont be able to upload for about a week.**

**Thank you for reading. It honestly means so much to me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Well that was probably the longest hour of my life!

oh well.

At least I have to talk to now.

"Aqua? Can I please speak with you ?"

Or not.

Why does my teacher want to talk to me?

It's only the first day of school?

What did I do?

"Aqua I hate to have to ask you to do this, but I feel it is the best for your safety."

What?

"It has gotten around the school that your parents are homosexual. Is that true?"

My jaw officially droped to the floor.

What does that have to do with anything?

"Yes it's true but -"

"I highly suggest that you don't have them drive you to school anymore."

Oh my god! Did she really just say that?

"I don't care what people say about my dads. They love each other and I love them and that's all that matters."

I stormed out of there before she could say anything else.

By now everyone was in class already so the halls were empty- or so I thought.

I was so furious that I didn't notice the sound of footsteps following me.

"Hey fag!"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

I couldn't even breath.

I hate that word!

"Turn around, I'm talking to you!"

She spun me around so forcefully I practically got whiplash.

She had long blond hair, tan skin, and the most hateful expression I'd ever seen.

I remembered what my dads said and held my head high.

"What?", I spit out.

I was proud of how strong I sounded despite the gut wrenching feeling inside of me.

"I saw you get out of your car today. Are those fags your parents?"

She was so bloodthirsty that I felt like running away.

But, I didn't.

I should have.

Instead, I stood up, tall and strong.

"My dads aren't 'fags'. They just love in a different way then people like you except. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have to get to class."

I tried to walk past her, but I wasn't fast enough.

"Your not going anywhere fag."

Before I knew what was happening three girls that looked like Katlyn copycats stepped out. (I found out later that her name was Katlyn)

They surronded me on all sides.

They covered my mouth and eyes and forcebly lifted me up off my feet.

As I squirmed furriocely to get free of their grasp, they carried me to the janiters closet and threw me inside.

The solid ground broke my fall causing pain to fire through me.

I don't even remember where I am.

I can't see anything.

It's too dark.

What's going on?

Katlyn's brutally harsh voice sliced through my thoughts.

"Why don't you do the world a favor and stay in the closet, fag!"

The loud slam of the door echoed through the cramped room.

I was in complete shock.

I felt paralyzed.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't think.

I couldn't breath.

All I could do was cry.

And that is what I did.

The hot water just flowed out of my eyes so easily, washing away all the pain and fear and anger.

Once the tears started falling, they wouldn't stop.

I finally understood all the staring.

Because my parents love each other.

But these people don't see it that way.

They see some 'fags' and their daughter.

Actually, they see some 'fags' and their 'fag' daughter.

Just because I support gay rights dosen't automatically make me gay.

As far as I know, I'm straight.

I am proud of my parentsand I know that their love is different, but it's still love.

Isn't that simple enough.

I had crying the whole time I was in that closet and still in the same positionon the floor when someone opened the door.

I was still crying uncontrollable so I couldn't see anything, but I felt someone sit down next to me.

Whoever it was instantly threw their arms around me.

I didn't know who it was, but at the moment, I just appreciated the contact.

Soon I felt two more arms surround me.

I still didn't know how they were due to my blurry vision, but I didn't care.

I just cried into their shoulders.

After what seemed like a lifetime of crying, I finally ran out of tears.

As my vision finally came back to me, I was able to see who I had been rubbing my snot on for the last who- knows- how -long.

It was Tiffany and a girl I'd never seen before.

She had straight honey brown hair and her pretty face was filled with compassion.

"Aqua, what happened?" Tiffany looked incredibly concerned, making me wonder just how long they had been comforting me.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry about this!", I said my voice hoarse from all the crying.

"Aqua, there is nothing to be sorry about.", the girl replied kindly.

I smiled at her and Tiffany.

How can two people I don't even know be so nice to me?

The two girls helped me up while Tiffany explained how they found me.

"Well you and me have the same science class and when you didn't show I got worried. So I asked Lizzie to come and help me look for you. We might not have even found you if you hadn't been crying so loudly."

I suddenly became very interested in my shoes when I was reminded of my endless crying fit.

"Hey! It's fine. I should be the one embarassed for randomly hugging you right when I saw you." Lizzie said, visibly embarrassed.

"Me too. Sorry about that."

I smiled,"It is absolutely fine. It really helped me stop crying. Thank you guys."

We started to walk down the hall.

"Your welcome Aqua."

Tiffany obviously was not gona pressure me into explaining why I had been crying on the floor of the janitor's closet.

Lizzie however, was the exact opposite.

"Enough of all these appologizes , spill. What happened?"

Defeated, I told the two of them what went down.

When I said that my dads are gay, they didn't look shocked or surprised.

They were perfectly fine with it.

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind for later.

"Katlyn. Why am I not surprised?", Lizzie spat out.

I raised my eyebrows in question.

"She's your typical mean girl- pretty, popular,blond. She hates everyone that is different. As far as I know, you are the only person at this school with gay parents. By having them drive you to school, inher eyes, you gave her the right to torture you for the rest of the year.", Tiffany explained.

"That is the stupidest thing i've ever heard!", I screamed.

"Well that's just how Katlyn is.", Lizzie said miserably.

"That is so unfair." I said, vissibly annoyed.

"Hey at least you got us to help you out.", Tiffany tried.

"We got to stick together."Lizzie said as she playfully punched my arm.

I smiled. "I guess. Plus, hanging out with you guys dosen't sound too torturous.",I said as I smirked.

"Shut up.", Tiffany punched me lightly.

"Let's get back to class before our teacher sends out a missing people report." Lizzie joked.

"Missing poeple report?", Tiffany smirked.

"You know what I mean!", Lizzie screched, fake offended.

I smiled at my two new friends before the three of us walked into science class.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter took FOREVER to post cause i've been so busy. **

**SO SORRY! **

**I think it's my longest one so far, but you should be thankful cause in my first draft I had written a LOT more.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW!**

So far, it looks like Lizzie and Tiffany are the only people in this entire school that actually care.

I had missed more than half of science on the first day of school and no one even raised an eyebrow.

Apparently, the news of my parents of my parents had gotten around.

It seemed like everyone, even my teachers, had suspected that something bad would happen to me today.

I had thought about going to the guidance counselor, but had quickly talked myself out of that bright idea.

After all, it would be a complete waste of time.

All schools are the same with "gay kids" or "kids that associate with the gays".

They would probably be sympathetic, but would basically tell me "if my parents chose to be openly gay then there is nothing they can do."

By the time the three of us were dismissed for lunch, I had ran out of ideas on what to do.

The three of us had been walking to a table when something (or someone) tripped me, sending me flying hard, face first, in the cement floor.

Immediately, the entire cafeteria was laughing hysterically.

They are all laughing.

At my pain.

How can someone find this funny?

How can everyone find this funny?

"Are you allright?"

ok, maybe not everyone.

The boy knelt down to check my body for broken bones or internal bleeding or something that only he would think to worry about.

Mortified at the whole cafeteria laughing at my expense, I hadn't looked up at him yet.

When I finally did, I had the immediate urge to look away,for fear of blushing, but I couldn't bring myself to.

He was gorgeous!

He had fire red hair that hung just above his emerald green eyes and the most beautiful bone structure I had ever seen.

I found myself staring, so I brought my eyes back to the floor, wondering if he thought I was a freak.

But then again, he was staring right back...

"I'm fine. What's left of my dignity is a little damaged, though."

He laughed a little and I almost swooned because he had such a sexy laugh.

Wait.

What?

Where did that come from?

The boy took my hands and helped me up.

I had to remind myself to keep breathing.

Once I was on my feet, he released my hands.

I immediately missed the contact.

"Are you sure your allright?", he asked, truly concerned.

He had a heavy british accent which I found absolutely adorable.

"Yeah i'm-" I wasn't yet used to standing and lost my balance, tumbling into his arms.

Well that was half the reason...

"Here let me help you."

He slid one arm around my waist and pulled one of my arms around his neck.

I loved the feel of his skin on mine so much that I had to bite my lip to keep my smile under control.

Ok, I know what your thinking.

So what if I'm acting (more or less) like an injured, desperate slut?

There is a hot guy who was asking if he could do anything to help me.

I'm a teenage girl.

What do you think popped into my mind at that statement?

And anyways, who would waste an opportunity like this?

The whole walk to my table I was fake limping just so he would tighten his grip on me with each step.

I hadn't noticed how the room had gone silent.

Or all the completely shocked death glares that were aimed at me.

Or a particularly angry blonde that was now walking with deathly determination towards us.

He was practically carrying me when we finally got to my table.

"I'm David, by the way," he said while he helped me into my seat.

"Agua", I smiled at him.

"Aqua," he repeated smiling at me "Very unique. It sutes you."

My heart beat rapidly increased.

Did he just call me unique?

"Thank you. And thanks for helping me back there. I'm so clumsy."

"Your right about that shrimp."

I cringed.

Katlyn stood next to David, her hands placed haughtily on her hips and a smug grin plastered on her face.

I had always been sensitive about my height, but it wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't said it in front of David.

"Wow",the blonde continued," On your first day you manage to trip on air in front of the caf, be your sluty self and get some guy to "help you",and you pass out in the janitors closet while taking a pregnancy test. You sure are one busy girl!"

oh...my...god!

She winked at me from the play on words, but I hardly noticed.

So that was the story she's selling.

"Come on David" Katlyn smiled brightly "You have got to hear the hilarious joke Jessie just told me."

What?

David knew Katlyn?

Then why did he help me?

"I guess i'll see you later Aqua", David smiled kindly.

I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment.

What Katlyn did next made my mouth go dry.

She linked her hand in David's and placed a quick peck on his check.

"Katlyn!", he screamed, emidiately pulling away.

I figured he didn't want to gloat in front of me, which was nice on his part, but I had allready seen way too much.

She didn't even react to it.

She just dragged him back to her table as if he hadn't said a word.

The second they were out of hearing range, Tiffany and Lizzie bombarded me with questions.

They asked who tripped me (probably Katlyn)

Was I faking my injury (Hell yes!)

Is David really strong (yes, very muscualr arms)

Was I flirting with him (maybe...)

Was he flirting with me (maybe? I can dream can't I?)

But, I had a bunch of questions for me as well.

It was obvious that they were together, but why?

The pair made as much sense as a vegetarian at a rib restaraunt.

It just didn't happen.

Katlyn had knocked me down, David had helped me up.

Katlyn hates me with a burning passion, David...not so much.

At least it didn't seem that way when we had been freely checking each other out.

Why would he do that if he was with Katlyn?

Did he even like her like that?

Is it possible that he might like me...


End file.
